


He Believes We're All Just Lovers

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Gambler [1]
Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Arguments, Father/Son Adorableness, Fluff, Human/Mutant Equality Arguments, Kid Fic, Kinda fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And now he’s turned into a man, though he thinks just like his mother. He believes we’re all just lovers, he sees hope in everyone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Believes We're All Just Lovers

“David, no.” Erik growls for the eighteenth time. Charles throws a look at him before reaching out and taking his son’s hand.

“David, you can believe whatever you want. Do not listen to a word your father or myself ever says to the contrary.” Charles spares another angry, leveled look for Erik before turning back to David. “Just because-”

“You’re just happy that he’s just like _you_ , Charles. Humans, equal to mutants.” Erik meets his son’s eyes. “They will not be so receiving of you as you are of them.”

“You are not giving them a chance.” David says back, his voice just as level as Charles’. Erik wonders at how he got stuck with two.

“I gave them plenty of chances.” Erik argues. David’s eyes narrow slightly.

“You did not give them enough.” David pulls away from Charles to stand toe-to-toe with Erik. Charles wheels himself backward so as to not get involved in this part.

Erik marvels, for a moment, at the fire behind David’s eyes. It is the same that had been present in Charles’ all those years, passionate and hopeful and ready to change the world, to take on all the people who do not, and will not, understand. Though the color matches Erik’s, the sentiment remains. He sighs.

“Fine, yes. Go do what you must.” Erik waves a hand and turns around, bracing his hands on the counter. If the silverware shakes on the table a bit, nobody mentions it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
